A Dream Worth Keeping
by Twisted Perception
Summary: Following the defeat of Ganondorf, Tetra vows to never lose the dream she has to rebuild Hyrule into the peaceful utopia it was always meant to be.


Title: A Dream Worth Keeping  
  
Fandom: Video Games: The Legend of Zelda-The Wind Waker  
  
Category: General  
  
Rating: G  
  
Characters: Tetra, Link  
  
Summary: After Ganondorf's turning to stone and Hyrule's sinking, Tetra realizes her changing world is more than enough to make her dreams come true. *Contains Wind Waker spoilers*  
  
Author's Notes: This is a response to a challenge in LiveJournal's 15minuteficlets community, the challenge word being dream. Thanks to the BadBoyGamer himself, William Ryan, who plays more video games in a week that I do in a year, for the Wind Waker help.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Nintendo, Inc., and I have no affiliation with them whatsoever. The lyrics are from the song "A Dream Worth Keeping" by Sheena Easton. Do not steal, do not post without my permission, and do not plagiarize this as your own work. Do so, and I'll shove the Wind Waker up your ass sideways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Dream Worth Keeping  
  
"I believe, we've found a dream that's worth keeping  
  
For more than just today  
  
And even though  
  
The winds of change may come sweeping  
  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
  
So don't let it fade away."  
  
~Sheena Easton  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The winds are changing again.  
  
Strange, how such uncontrollable forces used to bother me. I hated not knowing which direction they would come from or where they would take me next. It was uncertainty, unwanted change, and I loathed such events as if they were an unpleasant task to complete.  
  
Now though, difficult winds do not seem so unpleasant after all. Change, as I have learned, is a good thing. It can bring so much knowledge, maturity, and abilities one thought they would never possess. I know I have changed a great deal during this time, and I can truly say I am the better person for it.  
  
They've started calling me Tetra again as well. I don't mind, because it was the name I have grown to know.  
  
As my ship starts to sail away, and the little blonde girl waves good bye to us, I don't think much about what has happened. I don't think about Ganondorf's chilling last words or the King's final decision that the land of Hyrule sink to the mysterious depths of the sea. No, I think about a dream.  
  
A dream, a happy thought, a hopeful plan, an untouchable goal. That is how some perceive dreams. Me, well, I see them a little differently. If one wants to think that happy thought, carry out that hopeful plan, or reach that untouchable goal, all that needs to be done is to believe that it can happen, and it will.  
  
Such is the way I feel about my dream. We need to find a new place, a land we can call home, land that will be protected from evil, land that we will be able to dwell on, safe and sound. My dream is to resurrect the great kingdom that was once known as Hyrule on this safe land, to let people reside freely, without worry, without fear, and most importantly, to be happy.  
  
As I lean closer over the bow to gaze at the vastness that is the open sea, I hear movement behind me. I turn around, bringing into view the Hero of Wind, Link, whom some say descended from the legendary Hero of Time, and thus was sent to save us in his place when the Hero did not return. He is a creature of very few words, but still, I can tell from his simple actions, he too shares that dream of a new land.  
  
"Link?" I ask him softly as he joins me on the bow, the last glimpse of Hylian land disappearing behind us. "I know there is a place on this earth, one that is safe and ready to begin a new kingdom. It is my destiny to find this place and make of it a great empire, though, I know it will be a difficult task. Do you wish to help me?"  
  
As expected, he responds not with words, but with a shy smile and a nod of his head. I knew he would be willing to help. Though he has already done so much for me, this too was Link's destiny, and he was well aware of it. I know he will be a great help for me to achieve my dream.  
  
I hope we will find that place someday. Until then, I keep close to my heart the dream I have to leave the sea and find that peaceful land to begin anew. No matter what changes may come to pass or what direction the wind takes us in, I will hold on, and never let it go. 


End file.
